Konoha Clothes Store
by sillysinny
Summary: The revised version for Konoha Clothes Store. Yaoi, AU. It all started in a clothes store. He and she were bestest of friends, until she met him. They were together, until he fell in love with him. SasuNaru DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

A/N: Right, so this is the revised version of the story, 'the Konoha clothes store'. As you can see, this has '2' in the end, so it's version 2!!!

…I suck at titles.

Right, well on with the story!!

Disclaimer: me own nothing

_Summary: It all started in a clothes store. He and she were bestest of friends, until she met him. They were together, until he fell in love with him. This is a story, of a girl and two boys, and their love._

"SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

* * *

**The Konoha Clothes Store 2**

**Prologue**

Our story begins in the land of Fire, Village of Konohagakure. Or known as Konoha.

This particular village used to be a ninja village. Not just any shinobi village, but one at the top too. With 4 other shinobi villages along it's side, Konoha was said to be the one of the top 5 shinobi villages there ever was.

Or that's what the rumors say.

In present day, Konohagakure is merely just a city in the country of Fire. With normal human beings, normal stores, and schools. We now take you to a certain loud brat in orange, who is currently sleeping.

Yes, our main character, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, was, one word: loud. Idiotic, stupid, a brat, likes pranks, and your…normal youngster, I guess you can say if you really had to describe him. He had no parents, and no friends. He was alone, with only Umino Iruka, his caretaker (and school teacher) looking after him. He was the loner at school. It changed his whole life.

-at school-

The sound of a body crashing against the locker sounded across the hallway. The bullies were at it again, bullying Naruto as if he was to be punished for existing.

"Watch where you're going next time, good for nothing brat." A chorus of laughter followed that sentence.

Everyone was watching, yet noone tried to stop them. They couldn't, for noone wanted to cross paths with Uzumaki Naruto and his bullies. That's what social status was all about. If you had power, you rule. Without it, you're merely a pawn, something not important. You were an 'it'.

"What, so are you playing mute now? Where are your manners? You know you owe us an apology." Another snarled at the boy.

It was a shame, really, seeing as how the said boy knew over 10 martial arts and could easily beat all the guys in a blink of an eye. But he chose to stay put, not because he was weak, but because he pitied them. He could ignore them. He knew they didn't have anything better to do than to bully on him. He was their source of entertainment, and he would entertain them until the end. At least he exists for a reason.

"…I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. The bullies, seeing no fun now that he'd apologized, left him to rot. Naruto hunched down and began picking up his discarded things. He was about to pick up his bag, when a person beat him to it and picked it up for him.

"Here you go." The girl with pink hair and green emerald eyes smiled at Naruto. Naruto blinked. The girl must be new, if she's helping him. Maybe she didn't know about the social status shit…? Heh, but he can see it now. She'll dump him just like all the others once she finds out about the status and all that.

"Sakura! That's Uzumaki Naruto!" another girl with long blonde hair whispered in her direction, no shame in talking about Naruto like he was a piece of shit in front of him. Pitiful.

"Oh!! So you're Naruto! I've always wanted to meet you." The girl, known as Sakura, said with a smile. Naruto was confused, so she knew about him. But why was she helping him? Didn't she know she'd get in trouble as well?

After that fateful encounter, Sakura was always there to help him whenever he got bullied. After a while, the bullying stopped itself. Turned out Sakura had a boyfriend with status, and asked everyone to stop bullying him. Of course, being the woman of someone with high status, they had to agree. Slowly, Naruto changed. Into the person he originally was. Loud, prankpuller, obnoxious, and innocent (innocence plays a very important role). He started wearing orange to school, and was best friends with Sakura and her gang.

And that's how it all started.

* * *

A/N: prologue. So it's short…but my other chapters will be longer…hopefully…. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right, second and first official chapter of KCS2. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: Yaoi, possible OOCness

Disclaimer: no own

* * *

**The Konoha Clothes Store 2  
Chapter 1**

A sigh was heard around the clothes store the loud blond brat known as Uzumaki Naruto worked in. With no school he had nothing to do, except go to work and maybe finally get the money to pay his bills. But with the amount of ramen he eats a day…it's actually a miracle that he has the money to pay for his ramen.

A ding sounded and his best friend, Haruno Sakura walked in, holding bags and bags of stuff in her hands.

The smell of cooked ramen, fresh from Ichiraku's met Naruto's nose, and he perked up almost instantly. "What's that ya got there, Sakura-chan?" he asked like a boy about to get awarded his first ice cream.

The pink haired girl laughed. "Oh, you know, your usual." She said as she placed the bags on the counter. She was immediately crashed into a hug by Naruto. She giggled and ruffled his blond hair so it was messier than it already was.

Sakura might not know it, but Naruto had a fairly huge crush on Sakura. He'd had it ever since she 'saved' him from the bullies.

She was popular, his friend, and everything a guy could ask for. And probably more. She was the first person other than Iruka-sensei to see who he was, to accept him for who he was. To not look down on him.

And he liked that. Which slowly turned to love. A childhood crush, one might say, but he himself was pretty certain that it was not just a childhood crush. He was in love with her, and he knew it.

"You know, Naruto…" Sakura started, as Naruto began wolfing down his ramen like there was no tomorrow. He LOVED ramen from Ichiraku. It was his favorite place to dine.

"I broke up with Dan." She said, and turned to Naruto for his reaction.

What….?

Naruto was…happy. Beyond pleased. It was about time she got rid of that Dan and found someone better. Someone like him.

"Oh really?" he asked in what he hoped was a normal voice. Any time now, she'll ask him out on a date, and he'll say yes. It was perfect, her buying him ramen. It was probably a way to make him say yes. But didn't she already know he loved her? Silly Sakura.

"Yeah, but guess what? I found this awesome guy!! He's so hot!!" She squealed with stars in her eyes. Yes anytime now…anytime.

"His name's Sasuke."

-Naruto's POV-

"His name's Sasuke."

Yes!! I can't believe it!! Sakura just asked me out!! Lady luck must be on my side today!! WOOT!!!

"Sure Sakura, I would LOVE to-"

Wait, what'd she say again? Something about a Sasuke? This wasn't right…shouldn't it be Naruto?

I choked on my ramen at that. I'm so sure she said Naruto!!!

"What'd you say again Sakura?" I managed to ask once I got the ramen and soup down the right way.

"I said, I found a new guy. He's so dreamy!! And handsome as well! His name's Sasuke…You're gonna meet him later. He's coming here to pick me up."

My heart was shattered into a zillion little pieces. I could not believe it…I thought Sakura was going to ask me? This was…all wrong…I hope this was just all a dream so I can wake up from it.

…To my dismay, it was the reality. The ramen in my mouth felt more realistic than ever. Just that is enough to prove I'm in the real world.

"…That's…good of you Sakura." I said, flashing her one of my fake smiles. There was no way I can still manage to smile freely after what I'd heard…Sakura…how could you…

"…Thanks Naruto." She said. It didn't look like she saw through my fake smile. Either that or she's not saying anything about it. I chose the latter, she is my best friend after all. And best friends are supposed to look through this kinda stuff, are they not?

…If so, why didn't she know I had a crush on her for so long?

Damn the talking voices in my head.

"So, uh, when's this….Sasgay coming? I really want to meet him." I said as I finished my second and last bowl of ramen. I swear two bowls just wasn't enough. But I wasn't the one who bought them, so I guess I can't complain.

-Normal POV-

"It's Sasuke, not Sasgay. Don't say it like some English name…he's Japanese." Sakura said impatiently with a hit on Naruto's head.

"Itai!!" Naruto whined while holding his head. Sakura hit hard, for a girl. And Naruto was pretty sure she didn't take any martial arts classes.

A ding suddenly sounded, causing Sakura and Naruto to look up from their conversation.

A man with raven black hair that contrasted with his ebony eyes walked into the store. This had to be the Sasgay- SASUKE Sakura was talking about.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Both Sasuke and Naruto winced at the loud squeal. God, woman. No, FANGIRLS. They're the worse type of female alive. They just don't get tired of squealing, and their throats…are made of rubber. They don't hurt for squealing that much.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Sasuke I was talking to you about."

Sasuke gave a nod in Naruto's direction. But Naruto was pissed. He could immediately see the type of person Sasuke was: snobby, rich, bastard. The ones with a stick up their asses. God, Sakura, why'd you have to choose someone like this?

"Hello Sasgay." Naruto greeted with a smirk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Sakura…she was mad.

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" she said with a hit on Naruto's head.

"No, Sakura…it's alright. If dobe here wants to call me names like a kid, he can do all he want." Sasuke said with a smirk back at him. Naruto frowned. Did he just call him a dobe, and a KID?!

He punched. But it was blocked. Wha...How? He kicked, but it was dodged.

A glare met a smirk.

OH IT WAS ON.

* * *

A/N: Sasgay is just something ripped from the English dubs of Naruto…heh.


End file.
